Bad Romance
by demon sloth
Summary: Sho takes the blame for another upset in Kyoko's life - Reino patches him up afterwards. ShoReino shonen-ai.


**Beta'd by Aerisiera**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, violence and I think there's a swear word in there somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Skip Beat this would be canon.**

* * *

It wasn't often that Sho got a week off.

Between touring and show, writing new songs and recording, there wasn't much of the year left.

That's why when he _did_ get a few days to himself he liked to laze around doing absolutely nothing in his apartment – the one he had to get when his manager kicked him out of her own. And yeah, he had been a pissed at that to begin with, but that had disappeared once he found out that the record label was paying for it all.

_And_ when he found that an apartment to himself meant a lot more _privacy_.

Privacy was something a nineteen year old cherished.

This was why, when someone started banging on his door late in the evening, he was slightly taken aback. After all, he hardly used this place so who on earth would call on him?

He glanced down at what he was wearing – an old pair of sweat pants – before running his fingers through his hair and shrugging to himself. It was his night off; he wasn't going to put on a t-shirt for anyone.

Besides, he had a body that most guys would kill for.

That decided he opened the door and immediately collapsed in pain.

Groaning in pain, his arm wrapped protectively around his stomach, he looked up – trying to catch a glimpse of the person who had just assaulted him on his own doorstep. He blinked.

"Kyoko?" He wheezed out, surprised.

And he had every right to be surprised. The last time he had seen Kyoko had been over six months ago before his last tour, and even then – only in passing.

"You!" she spat at him. "This is all your fault!"

"What?" He asked, levering himself up from his kneeling position, wincing as he tried to straighten, "What's my fault?"

"Everything was perfect!" Kyoko carried on, ignoring his question. "We've been together for a year!"

Sho was confused. Kyoko had been with someone? He hadn't been keeping up with the showbiz news in years – getting his manager to keep tabs on where he was in the charts and what his fans wanted from him. After all, what did _he_ need to go trawling around in all the papers for? He had songs to record.

"Who were you with?"

She sneered at him. "Oh don't play dumb. Ren, of course!"

Sho's eyebrow rose. So they had gotten together after all then? "Ah."

"Like you didn't know. It's your fault that he broke up with me!"

Sho's eyes widened and he took half a step back as the aura of rage intensified. "Now hang on a minute!" he said, holding his hands up.

She stepped forwards, "There was nothing wrong. Nothing at all! And then this morning, right out of the blue, he says that it's obvious that I'm still hung up on the thought of you! That he won't share with another man and that he's been trying for months to make it better!"

"Er..." Sho swallowed and kept moving backwards.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?!"

"Mogami! I haven't said anything to him! I haven't even _seen_ Ren in six months!"

"Liar!"

Despite Kyoko having punched him as soon as he opened the door, Sho was caught off guard for the right hook slamming into his jaw. He went down like a ton of bricks.

When the black spots finally cleared from his vision, it was to see Kyoko staring at him in hatred, raising her foot to kick him as he lay on the floor and all he could think was 'This is going to hurt', not even having the time to curl into a ball or protect his head. All he could do was close his eyes and wait.

The sound of a squeak instead of the feeling of pain had him opening his eyes and then widening them at the sight in front of him.

Reino was standing, his hand griping Kyoko's arm so that she was standing on her tiptoes. He was scowling impressively down on her and it was obvious from the look on her face that she was feeling a healthy dose of fear.

The room was silent for a moment before Reino spoke, his voice quiet but thrumming with rage. "I think you better leave."

He dropped Kyoko's arm and Sho watched unemotionally as she practically ran from his flat, the echo of the door slamming behind her on her way out.

Reino stared after her for a few moments before he snapped back into reality and scooped Sho off the floor, sitting him down on his couch. Sho blinked a few times in bewilderment, the sudden change from being horizontal to vertical made his head swim.

_Which_, he supposed, _wasn't a good thing_.

The next thing he knew was Reino in his face and the all encompassing sensation of _cold_. He flinched back, or tried to at least, before Reino clamped his hand on the back of his neck so he couldn't move and pressed the ice pack back on his jaw.

"What was that about?" Reino asked softly.

Sho could feel the hot brush of Reino's breath on his face, heating his skin but making him shiver at the same time.

"I dunno." He whispered, somehow not being able to speak louder.

Reino made a non-committal sound and shifted closer until he was kneeling between Sho's legs. He kept the ice pressed firmly against Sho's face and Sho knew that it was a good thing it was turning his face numb right now because, if his stomach was anything to go by, it would really, _really_ hurt.

"Ren broke up with her this morning."

Reino glanced at Sho, his violet gaze catching Sho's grey before Sho had to look away.

"And she decided to beat the crap outta you...why?"

"Hey!" Sho said, bristling slightly, "She didn't beat the crap outta me! She just caught me off guard that's all."

"It sure looked like –"

"Well she _wasn't_." Sho stressed. "I just couldn't hit her back 'cos she's a girl."

"You couldn't hit her back," Reino said slowly, "because she's a girl."

"Yeah."

"From your position on the floor."

Sho pressed his lips together tightly, wincing as a pang travelled through his jaw. "She thought I said something to Ren."

Reino raised an eyebrow. "And have you been talking to Ren?"

"No!"

"Good," Reino said with a smirk, "I was about to feel jealous."

Sho glared at him.

"So," Reino continued, "she thought that you broke them up and then started to beat the cr-, all right..._hit_ you."

Sho nodded.

Reino sighed. "Sometimes, I don't understand other people's logic." He pulled the ice pack away and studied Sho's jaw. "Well, it doesn't look like it's going to swell," he said, running the pad of his thumb over the patch of skin that was bright red from the cold and surrounded a darkening spot of purple. He leaned closer, his left hand still clamped around the back of Sho's neck, his breath brushing across Sho's lips "but you're going to get a bruise."

Sho had stilled completely, he wasn't even breathing. His lips had parted and Reino ran his thumb across the bottom one, delighting in the quick inhale of air when the icy cold digit slipped over.

"Reino...?" Sho murmured, but Reino wasn't listening. Instead, he leaned up and closed the distance between them, delighting in the sensation of the kiss, his left hand moving up to tangle in Sho's hair. He pressed further, moving them, until Sho was lying on the couch with Reino kneeling over him.

Nipping at his bottom lip, Reino felt a thrill run down his spine when Sho's lips parted for him. The feeling was intensified when Sho's tongue brushed against his own, sliding together, darting and dancing, stealing his senses.

Sho moaned into Reino mouth and arched up, his hands tangling in long strands of silvery hair.

It was only when the need to breath became desperate that they broke apart, Reino pressing his forehead against Sho's, their panting breaths mingling in the small space between them.

"What..." Sho breathed, "what are...you doing...?"

Reino smirked, his violet eyes flashing, "Checking that she didn't loosen any of your teeth with that right hook."

Sho raised an eyebrow. "And did she?"

"Hmm," Reino pretended to think, leaning down until his lips were brushing with Sho with every word spoken, "I dunno, I'm going to have to check again just to make sure."

* * *

**Yeah...that's how I see Kyoko sometimes.**

**Review please! Flames will be ignored.**

**DS**


End file.
